The Vamp and The Wolf
by OnlyTimeCanTellMeWhatICanWrite
Summary: Quinn and Rachel fell in love at first sight, but one problem is in the way. Quinn is a vampire and Rachel is a werewolf, and both unknowingly start a war between the two once peaceful night people. Now both have to stop what is happening. They can either rise together as one or fall like Romeo and Julite.
1. Chapter 1

A cool breeze blows through the air as the night sky falls fast. As the winking stars follow close behind, and the moon follows as well. One would think the moon is full, but anyone who looks close enough knows it isn't, and that tomorrow night, the moon will be really full then. The moon and the stars though fell on a house in the woods, and though the house looks old as the modern world grows around it, its what's inside that really counts.

The old house inside looks brand new, as it seems a lot of things have been replace. Pictures hang on the walls of a family that owns the house- a husben and wife that both look like they're in their thirties. The women is blonde, straight white teeth and a dress that looks like it cost a lot of money. The man is also blonde, but his hair looks almost sliver when the light hits it, his teeth are straight, and as his wife looks too, he is also in a suit that seems to have cost a lot of money as well. Also in the picture are three kids. Two twin boys, that people mix up a lot if you don't know anything about them, they are also blonde, and look every much like their dad, and in the middle of the two boys stands a girl who is aslo blonde, and looks every much like her mother.

People that are in the house seem to be looking at the many different painting and pictures that are on the walls. They have the same family, but it seems to be in different times, and in different clothes. There is even one that looks like it came from the eighteen hunders that hangs over the fireplace. And the people seem to love that one the most. The people that cover the house are dress up: men in suits, women in dress, kids that seem to range between new borns through teens are dress in a simple shirt with either shorts or jeans. The only teens that aren't dress like that are the twin boys who own the house. Both of them wearing a suit as well, one wear an all black suit and the other twin wearing an all white suit, after all it is their party. But still the kids know that one day they too well be having to dress up like their parents, and actually listen to what everyone has to say, and talk about how the world is changing so fastly on them.

Two twins walk around the house, making sure that everyone that is there enjoy the party. With a red drink in everyone's hand, most people might think its wine, but in reality the glass is full of blood. As they did this people said hello to them, stopping them every so often to talk, rather that be about their family, someone else's family, or the world outside, the twins still took their time with everyone that they talk to. Never one living, and neither of them staying around to long.

As they left the married couple they were talking to, they where finally able to meet their parents after what felt like forever. "Sam, Scott, whereis your sister?" Their father ask, not seeing his daughter anywhere.

"She is still in her room, Father." Sam answered, bring his hands together in front of him, as he tried his best to stand up striaght in respect of their parents.

"Why is that?" Their mother ask, as she look worried some. Her daughter has yet to be out of her room, and even she tried to get her to come out, but still no use came from it.

"We believe she is still getting ready Mother." This time Scott was the one who answered their parents question. He saw the worried look his mother was giving, and he wanted to try his best to put that look away.

"Well go get her, many times have pass, and so I believe she should be ready by now." The mother said, as both boys nod their heads, and went back through the crowd, not stop this time to get to their sister.

Upstairs on the second floor a girl sat in her room, writing in her notebook, one so small that it can fit in her back pocket if she wanted to do so. In the middle of it she stop as she heard a knock on the door. She didn't answer it though, in fact she went back to writing in her notebook instead, and when she heard the knocks the second time she didn't stop writing. After all the blonde knew who it was.

"Maybe we should leave her alone for the time being." She can hear Sam's advise to probably Scott no doubt, she thought.

"And have mother and father angry at us, no thank you." Scott's voice followed close behind, having her be correct from her thought before.

The knocks got louder, as if that was gong to make her open the door. She smile and laugh at that jst a bit. The blonde shook her head, and thought that sometimes her brothers can be very stupid.

"Scott come on, we'll make something up about something." Sam let out trying hard to get his twin brother to leave their sister alone for a while.

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan so far Sam." He gave back ever rude, but Sam was use to his brother's ways, so instead he rolled his eyes at him.

"You know what I mean."

The sound of the door opening cause the blonde girl to look up, and stop her writing once again. As she did so, she smile to herself at what her brothers are wearing, and how the suits they picked out match so well with themselves.

Sam is wearing his whit suit, which fits him perfectly in so many ways. He's more of the get it done type, once an idea is in his head it will not go away until he does it. Even if that idea seems to be wrong, somehow it always make it to turn out right, always think before doing. He's more of the calm one, never one to be mad, but does more of the good things. Well, as much of the good as a vampire can get.

Scott on the other hand is more of just go and do it. Never think just do. Though his anger gets to him at times, it never fails to amaze anyone that it always get him out of any kind of trouble. Even though he was the one to cause such trouble, he never cares to try to get out of it. Quinn even has to question that as time as well.

If honestly Scott would be the bad boy type of guy that all the girls want, and Sam would be the good boy type that the other half of the girls want. When put together they can be every deadly, in both worlds.

"Quinn are you ready to go ee the rest of the family yet?" Scott ask standing at the door, his hand on the handle, and Sam standing behind him.

"I'm not going down there." Quinn answered, going to to her writing, acting as if her brothers were never there.

"What?"

"Scott." Sam let out at his screaming brother. He took a step to Scott, resting his hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you take a breather out in the hallway, and let me handle it." Sam advise calmly. "When you are ready, you can come back in, and help."

He stood there for a moment thinking it over for quite some time, but finally he let out a sigh. "Fine." He let out lowly, and move out to the hallway to calm down.

Sam watch as Scott left, and once his twin brother was pacing the hallway Sam took a step into the room, and close the door. "Do you want to talk about it?" He ask, as he stood in front of her.

"No." Quinn answered, not stopping ibce again with her writing.

But Sam didn't have any of that, unlike his twin he can wait however long it take, and his sister knows that. "Alright, whenever you are ready to talk." The blonde boy swing back and forth on his feet, from the heel of his foot, to the tip of his toes, he kept that up.

Five minutes have pass when Quinn look up to still see her brother there. "You really want to know don't you?" Sam only smile, as he stop his moving. "Take a seat then." She order and Sam move to seat next to her. "She left." Was the only thing Quinn let out as she set her notebook aside, and brought her knees to her chest.

"You mean-"

"Please." Quinn begging. "Please, don't say her name." She let out saddly, as she rest her chin between her knees.

"I'm sorry." Sam let out. "Do you know why she left?" It was probably a stupid question, but a question that must be answered. To him anyways.

"She wasn't ready." Quinn answered. "Whic is a lie, because we spent months talking about it. Everything; how we were going to met my family, change her, stay with me forever." She explain to him

"What I'm about to say might not be what you want to hear, but-"

"Then I don't want to hear it." She cut him off once again.

"It might make you feel better." He gave out, and when his sister didn't say anything, he kept talking. "She is human, and no matter how long a human stays with a vampire they will always have second thoughts." Sam explain. "I'm sorry to hear of this heart break sister you know I am, but let's not forget we did warn you of such things."

"That didn't make me feel better at all."

"Then how about a night out in town." Both Quinn and Sam look to the door way to find Scott, with a cup in hand, and a smile on his lips. "You do need it after all."

* * *

Miles and miles away from the vampires, past a small river also sat a house. More of a lake house really, where a walkway reach out, and a dock people can walk on so they can jump into the water for a swim if they wanted one. Tables and chairs place out there on the open fields for any time bar-b-q, and a slide connect to the side of the house.

Inside the house sat a group of four: two girls and two boys. Unlike the other house the lake house look more new, updated to have today's things like TVs, game systems, Ipods, and much more. Also amonge the group of four, they where all burnette, and dress in smiple shirts, jeans, and jackets.

The group of four had a bottle in the middle, at which one of the boys took it and spin it. The boy who spin it, was very tall, even when he's seating you can tell he was talk, as the bottle stop it land on one of the girls. The girl it land on was Latina, her hair very dark brown to match her eyes, a smile was place on her face as she waited for the tall boy to gave out his dare.

"Damn, ok let me think now." The tall boy let out as he was tapping a finger on his chin. Looking up as if the answer was up their floating in the air.

"Better relax, this might take some time." The secon guy across from called out playfully. He wasn't as tall as the first guy, but he was there. To most people when they see him, the thought of someone using too much hair gel comes up first. But he has a cute face that no one can ever say no to, and the thing is he knows it, and uses it on what he wants.

"Shut up Blaine." He yelled out, playfully pushing him as Blaine tried to cover his laugher with a hand. "Mine just takes time cause my dares are that great."

Everyone, but the boy was laughing, All three of them thinking the same thing. "Finn, really, your dares being great?" Blaine ask with a raised eyebrow. "It takes you three minutes to think of a dare."

"He has a point." The Latina agree.

Finn rolled hid eyes, and cross his arms. "Then what would you like to do Santana?"

She smile at him, one that Finn would so regret every giving Santana the idea to do what she wanted to do. The dark burnette uncross her arms from in front of her chest, and put one on top of the couch to rest, as the other lay on her lap. "First you should stop acting like a girl, trust me you're not that good at it, even if you're trying to be." That cause Blaine to snort, and Finn shot him a quick glare. "And secondly," She looked over to the other burnette, who had a surprise look on her face as Santana turned her head to her. "why don't we talk about how Rachel is getting married soon."

Rachel's eyes drop to the ground, darting around everywhere, but at her three friends. The girl was tiny, shorter of the three, but everyone and anyone who knew her knows that she has strength. "I rather not." She let out.

"Yeah, the last thing I want to talk about is this girl crap." Blaine let out.

"I agree with this." Finn said getting up from his spot on the couch. "Why don't we do something else instead."

"Like?" Santana ask waiting for Finn to think of some sort of plan, but she knew it would probably be pointless, after all this is the same guy that takes up three minutes to think of a dare. Few moments past, when Santana finally took it in her own hands. "Right, when you think of something come back to us with that."

"Come on dude, let's get you some brain food while we're at it." Blaine advise, pushing Finn to the kitchen.

Santana shook her head, and look back to Rachel. "So back to what we were talking about. What's his name?"

"Artie." Rachel let out grossly, as if the name itself burns her mouth, or as if soap was being put into her mouth, and she just needs the taste to go away.

"Have you met him yet?"

"No, I'm suppose to met him tomorrow, and change with him to hunt along side of him." The girl explain, but even the thought of that didn't play nicely at all in her mind, as once again a gross expresstion took her face.

"Really?" Santana let out, surprise at the information. "And what if you don't like him?"

Rachel's let out a dry laugh. "It doesn't matter, they keep telling me since I've turn thirteen that if I don't find anyone, that they'll find one for me."

"Shit." Both girls look up to see the boys coming back in, the kitchen door swing behind them. "That sucks." Finn let out.

"Yeah." Rachel said, hint of saddness in her voice.

Blaine step next to Finn, and punch him in the arm, rolling his eyes when Finn look confused from getting hit. "Why don't you pretend to like Finn or I?" Rachel look up with a raised eyebrow, glacing over at Finn, Blaine doing the same thing. Both knowing what is running through each other's head, as they look over at the boy. "Ok, why not just me? You know I'm glad to help." Blaine offered as he retook his seat.

Rachel laugh a bit. "That sounds great and all, but both of you are like brothers to me, we've had you around since I can remeber, and two-"

"There's a part two to this?" Finn ask, Blain rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "What?"

"As I was saying, and two: I have to be with a pure breed." Rachel explain.

"Ouc, that's a shot down." Santana let out. "There's always me." She wink playfully, causing Rachel to laugh a bit.

"That is true." She agree, thinking it over.

"Hot." Both Blaine and Finn let out.

"Yeah, get that thought out of your head, that's not going to happen either."

"What? Why?" All three said together, each looking at each other with weird looks, wondering how they did that, and hope that it won't happen again.

"It's cause I'm a girl right?" Santana ask.

"No, its because you're like a sister to me. My parents talk to me about that as well. It doesn't matter if I find a boy or girl to marry, though they did send out clues that they want a guy for me." Rachel rolled her eyes. "I guess they got what they want." She let out, putting her head in her hands.

"Have you ever thought of telling them you don't want to marry they guy, and you rather wait to find who you love?" Finn ask, and move to stand next to Blaine.

"I've thought about it, but you have to remember, I'm a soon to be alpha, we have limits on these things, and if I don't marry soon, there can be a chance that I can lose my spot. Not only my place, but my whole family's place to be leader."

"Wow, I really don't know what to say to that." Finn let out.

"Story of my life." Rachel rolled her head back, and let out a sharp sigh, not wanting to think about this at all. It puts way to much stress on her and her family, and the last thing she needs is that right now.

"Alright, now that's done, let's change things up." Blaine let out, rubbing his hands togeter as he got up. "Let's go down to the river."

"Dude, let's do it!" Finn let out happily, high fiving his frined.

"What do you say girls?" Blaine ask, looking at them. Santana look over to Rachel, who straight up, and look back over to her best friend. Rachel shrug her shoulders, getting up with Santana following her. "Hell yes!" Blaine let out punching the air, as he followed both girls out of the lake house, and Finn following as well smileing as he walk with his friends.

As the group of wolves walk through the woods, Rachel look up just in time to see a shooting star pass by off to the right.

"Best make a wish Rach, we all know you'll need it." Santana let out as she put her arm around her friend.

"Jeeze, thanks, that makesme feel so much better."

"That's what I'm here for. After all I am going to be your second hand woman once you take the leader spot."

* * *

Over by the same river Rachel and her friends are walking to, Quinn stood next to it leaning against a tree looking up at the sky. As she was doing so, the same shooting star past by making that her first one ever. The blonde smile slightly at. "Did you make a wish?" She look over to the voice to find Sam, still in his white suit, but this time its stain with blood.

She smile even bigger at the question, and look back up to the star filled sky. "I did."

"Good." He walk over to his sister, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "What is it that you wished for?" He ask as he look up as well.

Quinn laugh and look over to her brother. "I can't tell you that silly, then it won't come true."

Sam smile along with his sistter. "Right, how stupid of me."

It was quite for a moment when Scott's voice rang out soon followed by his body. "Hey, we should be heading back. The sun is about to come up."

Sam nodded his head, and walk over to his twin, but stop, and turn to see Quinn still in her spot. "Quinn aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you in a bit."

"Just be careful." Sam advise.

"And don't lose track of time." Scott ass, as both of Quinn's brothers left.

In all the time that Quinn has live, never once has she ever stop and stare at the stars. To stop, and count them even, even if she has to start over. And now, here she stands, because of a heart break, because of her brothers bringing her out there, and because of her ex-lover in the first place.

"How life is so evil and hurtful, that it must feel nothing. That all its pain goes to a body and soul. How shallow life is, and yet we keep living. We life, becasue we hope, and that's what kills us the must." Quinn smile a bit, and pulled out her notebook from her back pocket, and a pen from her front one, and wrote down what she said.

Once she was done she put the notbook and pen away, and look up to the stars. Not a moment later when she heard what she can only know as laugher coming from the other side of the river. She thought maybe they can be campers, but that idea was cross out when the laugher got closer and close.

Working quickly, Quinn look up the tree she was leaning on to see how far the first branch was, and she notice it wasn't that far up, and so with that, she crawl up the tree and hide, the dark of the night help her a lot. The vampire reach the branch, and look down to see a group enter, two boys and two girls.

"Dude I wonder where this river starts from?" She notice the guy who ask was very tall, and he had a goofy smile on hs face, with amusement in his voice when he ask the question.

"You know the more you talk, the dumber you sound." This time is was girl, Quinn could tell she was taller then the two. Her hair was super dark, as dark as the night, and from what Quinn can see from the color of her skin she look spanish.

"Why don't we found out Finn." The second guy let out, and Quinn rasied an eyebrow at him. To the blonde she will never understand the use of hair gel, but the boy seem to enjoy it too much. "Maybe we can find a hide away spot for you Rach."

Quinn guess would have been the spanish girl, but the blonde forgot about the other girl that stood with them, because she was short. She laugh, and Quinn move up the branch a bit to see the girl, and once she did time stop, and her breath caught in her lungs. Which was weird, cause she's a vampire, she never really breath.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Her voice rang out, and Quinn close her eyes to hear her voice, only that voice, becauseto her this girl's voice was like music she never heard before.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Finn ask, giving no one a chance to answer as he took off running to his left, the other boy following behind him.

"Are you wanting to go?" The dark burnette ask. " I kinda do want to see if they do find a hide out for you."

Rachel smile at her. "Go ahead, I'll catch up later."

"Are you sure? I can always stay, and wait for you." She offered.

"No, don't do that. You should go to keep them out of trouble, besides I need some time to think."

The girl smile back, giving her a hug. "Alright. Just be careful." She warned before she took off to catch up with the other two.

Rachel let out a sigh, leaning against the tree looking at the stars. Never has she thought that this would happen to her, that her marrage would be this much of a problem not only to her, but to her family as well. She always thought that she ould fine somone in time, and marry them, but at last that didn't work out so well either.

The thoughts quite down for now, but some thing else happen to her, and the feeling of eyes were on her, as a shiver ran down her spine, making the back of her neck hair stand on edge. The burnette thought maybe she was just over thinking it, and so but the feeling aside, and forget about it. Looking around once more, nearly letting out a scream, and jumping back hitting the tree with her shoulder, as her heart race with speed.

"Shit." She let out, as she look over to the person across the small river. Somehow when she turn around to look behind her, no one was there, but when she turn back around a person come out of nowhere, and stood in front of her. Rachel notice in time to see she just land on the ground, but the thought was thrown away, from her being scared half to death. "Don't you know its rude to stare." Rachel let out once she got her heart beat under controlled, and saw that the blonde girl was looking at her for some time now.

"I am so very sorry." She let out. "I just couldn't help it." Rachel raise an eyebrow at this, and stared at her. When the moon got closer to it being full, Rachel's wolf side is more shaper, so her eye sight, smell and hearing was more on point then every, and when Rachel look over to the blonde, she saw how beautiful she was. How her skin was so soft against the moonlight, and her voice was just as soft. "Oh, not in a bad wat at all." She let out, as Rachel was pulled out of her thoughts from the beautiful voice. "You see never have I seen something more beautiful then a rose."

The comment made Rachel's mouth dry, and her hear beating fast again. It was weird, as she was thinking the same thing, not even two seconds, and she already feels this pull to her that she never had with anyone else in her life. She took a step closer to the river's edge, and let out a small gasp when her eyes met the other girl's. The blonde's eyes sprarkled with hazle, and held some thing so much more, that Rachel couldn't put her finger on. Safty or dangers? She couldn't tell, but at this put se didn't care, she was just trapped in those hazle eyes of hers.

Rachel got feelings all through her body as she stared on, not sure if the other girl was saying something or not. Her body tingled as she kept her eyes on hers, and she wanted to know if she can feel more then this slight tingle, maybe feel more from a touch or from a kiss.

The brunette shook her head of the crazy thought, because really this person across the small river, she didn't even know, and yet she feels something like wanting to kiss her. And not only that, but the person doesn't know her as, and alread she is saying a complement.

"Right, me a rose? I'm far from that." Rachel wave off wondering what the other girl would say. She didn't care, just as long as she hear that voice.

"I believe I know one when I see one, and trust me you are one." She gave back, as she step closer into the river, trying her best to see her more then she already can. Her vampire sight helps her, but the fact that she just wants to see her, she can't get enough of that.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Thewolf ask, as she notice the girl stepping into the river.

Quinn didn't even know she was in it, until the girl voice it, and she didn't want to go back even if she tried. "Going over to you." Was the simple answer.

"Wait, wait, wait. Stop." Rachel finish, looking over at the girl, who seem to be thinking of things as well. To Rachel, everything she is about to do might be crazy, even to her, but a chance like this never comes in a wolf's lifetime. With that in mind, she look back over to the girl standing in the middle of river. "I'll meet you in the middle." That cause Quinn to smile, showing her white teeth that the moonlight hit.

Once Rachel come face to face with the other girl she took time to study her. By starters, the girl was taller then her, then again most people are. The girl's hair was blonde which she knew, and her hazle eyes still hit her harder from this close up.

"You're even more beautiful up close." The blonde let out as she grab Rachel's hand, and brought it to her lips to kiss it. "How rude of me." She straighten up, but was still holding the other girl's hand. "My name is Quinn." She met her eyes, and had a smile back on her lips.

"Rachel." She gave out, still out of breathe just from the kiss on her hand, and her heart beat racing once again.

"Rachel." Quinn repeated, already liking the way it fits so well to her, and Rachel liking it just as much having it come out of her mouth. "That's a very beautiful name."

"Its a very commen name." She points out.

"Yes, but a name that fits you very will." Quinn shot back, letting go of her hand, both girls missing the feeling of it, but neither said anything. "This might be rather rude of me, but I must leave."

Rachel's smile drop as she look up to those eyes that she so quickly feel in love with already. "Just a bit rude, after all I would like to stay, and talk to you more." She let out, dropping her eyes wondering if she should have said that or not.

"I wish that as well." Quinn let out, grabbing for her hand again. "How about you meet me here tomorrow, same time as well."

"Tomorrow?" Rachel question, and Quinn nod her hand to answer. "Tomorrow I can't, but the day after I can."

"Good enough, as long as I get to see you again." She smile, as she lean in, and met het lips to the other girl's. As she pulled away she look to the other girl, not at all ashamed. "Sorry, I probably should have ask first."

For some reason that made Rachel's smile bigger, and with that she pulled Quinn in for another kiss, but this one lasting longer. Once both pulled away Rachel look up meeting her eyes with Quinn's. "There, now we're even."

Quinn laugh, moving out of the space unwilling. "Hope to see you very soon."

"Oh, you will." Rachel promise, as she watch Quinn run into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night Rachel was in her room, laying in her bed smiling up at the ceiling as the thoughts of last night replayed in her mind. Never did she think that some thing so great can happen to her in such a small amount of time. And as she lays in her bed, thinking of the blonde she met she couldn't help, but to think of one thing. The only real question that wouldn't stop popping up was, is this love?

Is this what happens when you meet the person you are ment to be with? That you'll just know that you are ment to be together? That you'll just know from when you first meet eyes, or from when you first talk, touch, and kiss. Is it that simple to find out about that?

Even as the burnette thinks about it, it gives her butterflies on the thoughts. That maybe that is it. She never felt this way, or had these feelings for anyone that she known of. Not even a small crush on anyone. It scared her a bit to think about this, to think that this can happen so fast.

A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts, and back to Earth as the door was opening, having her best friend, Santana come in with a smile on her face as well. "Ready? Its almost time for the Change." For Santana, she loves the night of Change. Its the only time she can actually feel all of herself as she pass from human to wolf in one smooth motion.

Unlike what most people think, where wolves Change, and it seems to be the most painful thing in the world. Its not, actually its quick, and painless, and at times tickles, depending on her mood. Though she does laugh at the movies and shows that think that its painful. She loves to watch them, and make fun of them just as much. And sometimes when she's in the mood, and a new wolf comes in, she'll pretends that it hurts just to scary them, but other then that its nice and fuzzy she might say. Just something she can never get tired of.

Rachel let out a graon, and turn to her side hiding her face into the pillow doing so. "Don't remind me." She let out having forgot about what's to happen today. "Tonigt is the night I meet Artie."

Her friend's smile drop, and a worried exprestion took her face as Rachel said that. "That's right." Santana let out, as she walk further into the room, closing the door behind her, and taking a seat on the bed. If there is one thing the dark burnette knows, is that Rachel wasn't ready for this. Just something in the converstion last night set it off, and the way her eyes look every time the thought of the next Change came to her mind. "We can always say you're sick." She let out not knowing if it was her way to tell a joke to lighten the mood or if she was seirous about it. Either way she wanted to help one way or another.

"Thank you, but we both know how my parents are." Rachel removed the pillow away from her face, and side glace over to Santana. A deep frown took her lips, and for a moment Santana thought she was going to see her best friend cry, but she knew Rachel wouldn't let one tear out. Not in front of her anyways, and not now when she had to go out and Change in a few hours. Rachel on the other hand was in her own little world of thought. It didn't surprise her any more when the thought of meeting Artie made her sick, and deep down it made her feel bad, cause she doesn't know the guy, but still it hurt to know that she doesn't feel for him the way she feels for Quinn. Then it happen, a smile was on her lips from Quinn entering her mind, and her heart started racing and butterflies started in her stomach, and a reality hit her. "I'm in love." She told herself, unknowingly causing Santana to hear it as well.

"What?" Santana's eyes went wide and her mouth open a bit from the information she heard. Not only that, but she thought Rachel didn't even want to meet the guy, she thought they never met in the first place, and so the thought of lying quickly took her mind. But that can't be right, cause no matter what happens Rachel would never lie to Santana or Finn or Blaine. So the first question is first: "You haven't even meet the guy yet, and I thought you didn't like him, and now you're saying you're in love with him?" Ok, so that didn't come out as she plan to hope, but so much ran through her mind that, that was all that would come out, as she sat there staring at Rachel who was staring back at her, a look of a deer-caught-in-the-headlights expresstion took her best friend's face. "Rach, what the hell is going on?"

Silents took the room as the two teen girls kept looking at each other. At this point Santana jump off bed, and stood in front of it as she stared Rachel down, trying to get her to talk. Waiting to have an answer of any sort come out, but none came. Just staring at each other is what was happening. "So are you going to talk?" The Latina finally ask, seeing that she needs to be the one to push the subject. Even if it wasn't her subject to push, she knew she had to find out about this. One person doesn't just like someone, and then all of a sudden say they are in love with them.

"It was nothing." Rachel tried to cover, but she knew now there was no back stepping away from this, but it doesn't mean she wouldn't try it out.

Santana rolled her eyes, and put her hands on her hips. "Like hell it isn't." Rachel knew now she was in for it, she never did that stance to her only to Finn or Blaine when the somehow were able to piss her off, but the fact that she was able to cause Santana to do it now, oh it means something. "How are you going to seat there and lie to me?"

Rachel picked herself up, and sat there motionless on her bed, thinking it over. Wondering if she can tell her, if she should tell her. It confuse her a bit, and to be telling someone else, it can confuse them even worse, but after all Santana is her best friend, her second hand person, and she's right. She can never just seat here and lie to her like she just did. "I met someone last night." She spoke out softly, and her eyes hit the bed sheet, letting them dart around a small area. Her stomach drop, and she can feel her throat dry up to where she can hardly swollow. Knots from in her stomach, and her heart was booming so loud that she swear she can hear it, and then finally, her friend spoke.

"What?" Her hands drop to her side, and her once hurt-mad expresstion went away to something of a readless one of mix feelings. "When? We all were with you last night." Santana let out, confuse about how she was able to meet this person. It never hit her until Rachel explain it to her.

"Not all the time." Rachel point out to her. "When you left to go find my hide out." She couldn't help, but to smile at the thought of meeting the person soon after they did leave.

"Are you going to tell your parents?"

"I've been thinking about it, but no not right now at least." Rachel explain as she move to get up off her bed. "I'll wait."

"For what?" Santana ask confuse. How is she suppose to wait on something like that? She was to get married to a guy she hasn't even met at some point, and she wants to wait rather or not to tell her parents about this person. Not only that but Rachel holding the pack was quickly coming to a close, and Santan will be damnned if she sees Rachel throwing that out of the window for some person she just met last night.

"Until there is a reason to tell them. Until I know for sure that this is going to work out." She answered as she open the door to leave, Santana following behind her.

"And what about Artie?" The second hand command wolf ask, as they took step to the top staircase. They stop, and Rachel thought for a moment, thinking that part over. In reality it wasn't her fault that Artie got push into this, and some things just happen fast then others.

Rachel shrug both shoulders. "What about him? My parents set me up with him, so that's not my choice." They walk down the staircase, Rachel in front and Santana following close behind, slightly shaking her head at the responds she got back from her friend.

It seems to both, the converstion was over, and both the girls walk out side to the front where most people were out. They were either catching up or talking about old hunts they use to go on, and all are waiting for the hour to Change. Kids of ten and older ran around the place, most were waiting for their first Change to happen, as soon already has their's from the last Change. And kids how haven't reached the age yet to Change stay at home with a human babysitter, as they wait for the other people to come back home.

The human babysitters who do take care of the little ones, do know about the day of Change, most of their past family members have raised most of the adults that stand in front of Rachel today. Its something that some humans are born into. It would be way to hard to explain why say of family of five had to go out as they let one sat behind. It was something Rachel and her friends know of since birth, and so once any of them have kids, the babysitters who took care of them, could be taking care of their family as well. It was a nice thing to have and less confusion about the whole thing.

"Rachel." The girl turn around to see her mom walk towards. At times it does scare her just how much she and her mom truly do look-a-like. And at other times she is truly greatful at it. As her mom walk close she can see that a boy is walking next to her. He had think rim glasses, and his hair brush to the side for him to have small bangs cross his forhead. They both stop in front of her, as a bigger smile took her mom's face. "This is Artie, your soon-to-be-"

"Mom, please don't finish that." Rachel cut her off as her mom's mouth went into a tight smile.

"Right, well I 'll just leave then." Her mom turn walking to another boy not to far from the other three. He look strong and tan, with no shirt on, the boy always found it pointless to do so during the day of Change. The mohawk made him stand out from the rest of the crowd, and his job of what he does made him someone to count on. "It's almost time for the Change to start." I need you to go make sure we still have our meal Puck."

Puck look down to the pack leader, and nod his head as he took off running into the woods. The women turn around to see the group of three still standing there, and she notice how her daughter didn't even bother to look or talk to Artie, and the poor boy stood there with his hands in his pockets, shifting every so often. The older women let out a sigh and walk off to find her husbend.

* * *

Quinn was once again leaning against a tree, but this time closer by her house. She was waiting for her bothers, being told that a party of a sort is happening close by. After hearing about that, Sam and Scott wanted to get some friends as well, to make it that much more fun. To Quinn she saw it as another tonight to get her mind off from things, and her brothers just helping. The blonde was happy to know that they would do anything for her to be alright, and to feel better.

"Boo!" Scott jump out of the shandows, wanting to scare his little sister, but Quinn didn't move as she stood there staring at him. Her one eyebrow was raised, as an expresstion of what-the-hell-do-you-think-you-are-doing took over her face.

"You really suck at that." She pointed out as four more people came out from the shandows, and her brother as well. They were all dress in jeans, shirts and zip-hoodies, it always made these type of clothers easier to hurt, and the darker they are the better you hide in the night.

"You use to get scared before."

Quinn lift both eyebrows now, and her expresstion drop a bit softer. "I was five back then." She lean off the tree, and went to change the subject. "So where is this place?"

"Its deep in the woods past this little river." Sam explain. "By the way Quinn this is Mike, Brittany, Jessie, and Tina." He pointed over his shoulder of the four new comer, who waved at her, and she waved back.

She study them a bit, and notice a lot of things about that. Brittany was a stunning blonde with the most beautiful blue eyes you have ever seen. She was tall and lean, and looks like she can pack a punch if you mess with her. Jessie was burnette, with a slight wave to his hair, that was some what long, and bangs push back instead of in his face. He held his head of what seem like confidence, and his brown eyes held just as much. Both Tina and Mike are Asian, with Mike's hair spiked all over the place, kind of like bed-head, and Tina's was long with blue strikes running in it.

Quinn also took the time to notice that both Mike and Tina look every much alike, but Brittany and Jessie didn't look alike, or didn't look like Mike or Tina. "We aren't all related." Brittany said, surprising Quinn just a bit, and even that was hard for anyone to do now a days. "That's what most people get confuse about." She started to explain as they started walking into the woods. Both Quinn and Brittany stay a far bit behind, so they can talk. "Tina and Mike are brother and sister, but Jessie and I, we are just friends."

"How did all of you come to meet?" Quinn ask, half knowing that it was probably a line she cross, but to her, she never cared too much for lines.

"Well, I ran away the day my mother died." Even now after so long, Brittany can still feel the same hurtful lost she felt back then. The tall blonde realize, that some things are harder to forget then other. "It was very sad to see, after all she was the one who gave birth to me. To raise me by herself, and then to just lose her. It sucked." She paused for a moment to catch her breathe, and kept going. "Anyways, Jessie was my friend even before I changed, and before I even knew he was a vampire, so I went to his house. I told him what happen, I told him how I lost her, and I couldn't do anything about it, and he ask me: 'Do you ever want to die?' It took me a while, but my answer was no, and so he nodded his head, and changed me." She smiled at the memory and look over to Quinn. "It never did upset me that he did it, if anything I'm happy he did so."

"So you don't regret it?" She ask, as she look over to the tall blonde. Quinn has never met anyone who got change into it, she's only ever met people who were born into it, and to meet Brittany, it was as if the other girl was born into it herself. She thought she could have told the difference, but no, Brittany seem like any other born into vampire.

Brittany look straight seeing the group of five, and saw just how much more ahead they are, she shrugged. "Sometimes when I do stop to think about it, but other times I'm greatful, and think that if I haven't said no, I wouldn't have ever met Tina and Mike."

"What's their story?"

Brittany smile a happy one, not one that was forced or tight. It was a real happy smile that was on her lips. "That's for them to tell." She answered.

"Hey guys, hurry up we're almost there." Scott yelled at them.

* * *

Puck stop in his run, sliding a little from the leaves that have fallen this season. The sight before him was one he never thought to see in his life. As dead bodies lay on the ground, seeing seven vampires getting one human after the next. Unheard screaming sound the in the night, as his stomach turn. He can smell blood everywhere, and it surprise him that out of those seven vampires not one has seen him yet.

The only thought that was pulsing into her mind now was that the Change will start soon and now they have no food. No way of staying in the woods, they would have to go out in the city limites, and maybe just futher then that. Or hunt the small animals around the woods, its whatever choose that is made, but as of now that didn't matter. That isn't what scares him the most.

Thoughts race in and out of his head as he turn to run back to tell of what he saw. What will happen now, after all the vampires came into their land, and took their food. He knows from the old stories from which his parents told him every now an then that there was a line that vampires can't cross, so there would be no conflict. So there can be no war, but now that that has happen, Puck isn't sure what will happen. Or what the pack leader will do.

* * *

Rachel was able to get away from Artie once Blaine and Finn came along, and even though she felt bad for the boy she didn't want to hurt him by saying something wrong, so she let her mom handle that.

"Man, where is Puck?" Blaine ask as he pace the ground. He never did like the day of the Change, because of how it made him feel. His heart beat racing, every thing on high alart, his body jump, and his normal sweet, calm, cool voice has turn a bit deeper and rougher, his eyes a shade darker as each second that goes by. It worried him that sometimes he would lose it before the hour of Change actually started, but he learn control, he had to.

"Do you need to go for a run real quick?" Finn ask moving over to him putting his hand on his shoulder, trying to help calm his friend down. Finn on the other hand feels every thing Blaine doesn't feel. His heart bit is slower then normal, as if he's about to go to sleep, but his wide-awake, and his more mellowed then anything as if it was his first time smoking weed.

It's known among anyone that's a wolf that the day of the Change is different for everyone, because of the feelings you get. Not one person feels the same as the other, and they never feel the same as there nomal self either.

"No, no." Blaine answer. "I just, um...let me pace." Blaine pulled away from Finn, and started his pacing once again.

Finn shook his head, and walk over to his other two friends. "I swear, it gets worse every time for him." He said as he look over to his pacing friend, as Blaine was staring at the ground.

"Rachel." The girl turn to meet an out of breathe Puck walking towaards her. "Where is your mom?"

"Over with the other adults inside the house. Why?" Puck didn't answer her, instead he turn back around and walk into the house not even once stopping to the call of his name that Rachel was letting out.

"Shelby." The women turn to her name to meet brown eyes that belong to Puck as he walk into the living room. "We have a problem." He starts with, as he walks further into the living room to tell the rest of the adults. "When I went down there to check on our food, I found vampires already feeding on them."

"What?" Shelby let out bug-eye and mouth a little gap.

"Vampires." He repeated staring at her. "On our side of the river. On our land, feeding on our food." Puck let out every word having hate into it.

"But that can't be." Shelby let out. "It can't." She slowly took a seat on the couch as her eyes dart around the place. The fact that the unthinkable happen was what was bring her down. Tearing her slowly into pieces inside.

"You do know what this means, right?" A man ask seating next to her, having a arm around her.

"Saddly, I do, but we can't give her the pack at a time like this." Shelby explain to her husband.

"It's some thing we'll have to talk about later, but for now our people must know." Shelby nod her head as she pick herself up from her spot from her husband, and walk out of the living room, everyone following her.

The second Shelby walk out of the door everyone who was outside turn quiet, and walk up to her, a crowd forming around her. "My people." Shelby anounnaced. "Today on this night of Change I have gotten new from the Messanger, Puck that vampires have cross over to our side, and ate our food." The many adults that were there gasp at the new, as the younger people look slightly confuse about it. "To many of you, you know what this means, but to those who don't I will tell you." Shelby paused, and look out to her people, her family, the thought of losing anyone hurt her, and a thought of many dying pass through her mind, but as pack leader, she knows this must be done.

"We must do this." Her husband rang out, as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"It means we are going into war with them." The older people stayed quiet, a few holding younger childer of their own to their sides, others standing with no expresstion at all as they were lost in thought from the last war they had with the other night people as if it was just yesterday, but the younger people broke with confusion.

"Rachel go talk to her, and ask what brought this on." Santana advise, pushing her best friend to her parents.

Rachel walk through the crowd and up to her parents. "Mom, what's happening, why are we going into war?"

Shelby look at her daughter. "Rachel, can you please go inside. We'll talk about this soon."

"But mom-"

"Rachel!" She yelled, causing the young girl to jump back a bit with shock. Never once in her life has her mom ever yelled at her. "Rachel, can you please go inside." She let out more calmly.

"Came on Rach." She heard her dad let out as he took her into the house, and into the living room to seat down.

It didn't take long after both her and her dad came in that her mom followed after. Shelby took a seat in front of her, as her husband stood around the living room. "What I am about to tell you, was something I hope I never had to do, but you must know."

"Mom you're scaring me."

"There is nothing to be scared about, I promise." She smile at her, and let go of her breathe. "Many years before you were, before I was born, there was a war going on. Many of our people died, women, men, and childeren. We fought against what we called back then "blood-suckers," it was because of the difference between us during the night that stared the war. They thought they were stronger and better then us, because they can stay in their form forever, but we saw ourself as being stronger then them, because we can walk in sunlight, because we can control out inner monster, food was the main problem, along with land. As the war kept going , more people kept dying, the less our population got, so one day my great-great-great-great grandmother met with their leader to make an agreement.

In that agreement we split the land in half, and the way we did that was by the small river. We got a wizard to put a spell up that day the agreement was sign. The only way the spell can be broken is if a wrewolf and vampire came in touch with one another. And since both sides knew that would never happen, it was told that neither werewolf can go to their side, and vampire can come to ours without breaking the spell first." Shelby finish the history story as she sat and wait for her daughter to do something or say anything.

"What's going to happen now?" Rachel ask, a bit shaken from the story and shaken from the new her mom gave out not to long ago.

"Well your dad and I don't know yet, but there is a chance that a lot of thing will be on a hold until this war is done."

"Like what?" It scared her a bit to ask, but she wanted to know.

"Like the marriage and you taking the pack." Her mom explain. "I don't want you to think that you're not ready for this, I just want you to get the feeling of this first, cause as you know we aren't going to be here forever, and if this war is still going on long after your dad and I are gone, I at least want you to know what you are doing." Her mom paused for a moment. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Rachel nod her head, and got up when her mom did.

"Good, now let the Change start." Shelby wasn't all to sure how this night was going to play out. She knew they could go out to city limits, and them hunting on small animals might not do, but as of right now its the only thing they have. And so that will be the thing they do as she told her pack of the plan for tonight.

After the pack was done looking for other food to eat, like deer, rabbit or bird, most head back home and crash out, but a few here and there stay around the land. The few talking of the new war that was about to start. And what is to come from it.

"So Rach, what did your mom say?" Finn ask as he walk the front yard.

"It's too long of a story to explain right now. I'll give you details either later on or tomorrow." She gave out as she rush into her house, and to her room to rest, but no sleep came to her.

Through out the whole time they were hunting Rachel kept in mind of the meeting she had with Quinn, and a million other questions pop into her head. So many that not one question just stayed long enough for an answer, and the thoughts of these questions kept her tossing and turning. The only thought that is going through her mind is tomorrow night when she got to talk to Quinn about all of this, and if she actually do it. If she can ask her if she was a vampire, but no just ask that, and so the hardest thing of all came to her. How was she going to make sure, she wasn't the one that started all of this?

* * *

Over on the other side past the river, Quinn sat on the porch, and felt the wind blow past her. The sun was about to come up in a few hours, but she didn't want to go inside yet.

"Hey Quinn, its time to come in." Sam said just stepping out of the house with one foot, as the other stayed inside.

"I'll be in, in a bit."

Instead of Sam going back inside, he came outside making sure to close the door, and took a seat next to his sister. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." She answer as she smile at him, but the face her brother was giving told her he didn't believe her. The blonde girl turn away to look out in the woods, and the remaining stars. "I feel something coming."

"Good or bad?"

"I don't know yet." She answered as she look back to her brother. "But no matter what it is, promise me you'll always be on my side."

Sam smile and put his arm around her to pull her into a hug. "I promise." They sat there for a moment, before Sam got up. "Come on it's time to go in."

Quinn nodded as she got up from her spot as well, and followed her brother inside. "Hey Scott." She called out as he was in the kitchen

"Do you really think anything bad will happen?"

Sam stop his walk to the staircase, and look over to Quinn. "I want to say no, but even that can be a lie." Sam stood there for a bit, before he walk up the staircase to let them have their time.

Scott bit his bottom lip, and nod his head. "But hey, I promise whatever change comes I will always protect you." He let out with seriousness in his eyes. Both blondes know that the boy wasn't much for emotions, he much rather hide his away then ever tell people. Only some ever got in when he wants them to, but as of know he was putting walls down, and letting Quinn in.

"Thank you." Quinn said giving her brother a hug. Happy that her brother was doing this.

"Quinn." He called out as he rest his chin on her head.

"Yeah?"

"What is really on your mind?"

"A lot of things at this point." She pulled out of the hug.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He ask standing in front of her still, trying to get past Quinn's walls, but hers are better built then Scott's, and his ok with that, but at times its hard to try to talk about things that need to be talk about. And yes at times he loses his temper, but he is getting better at controlling it, everyone knows that.

He isn't stupid either though, he saw the relationship between Quinn and Sam, and how closer he was to her then Scott was, and at times it did hurt. He wanted to feel that close bond with Quinn just as much, but he knows he has to work at it first, and he'll do anything for that to happen.

"No not right now." She walk past her brother, not seeing the hurt look that was on his face. "Tomorrow, maybe." Quinn said as she walk to her room. "Morning."

"Morning."


	3. Chapter 3

The day outside that was once bright quickly turn dark, as the stars came out to play with no moon. Rachel was laying in bed once again, looking up at the ceiling, but this time no smile was on her lips. No happy thoughts cross her mind, after her mom told her of what happen. She just laied there, thinking rather she should get up and go meet Quinn or stay in bed, and forget about her. It was now more confusing then ever for her, and the actual thought of talk to her was scary too.

How does one even bring up a subject like that? Do you just ask them as if its a normal day question? Or do you have to wait some amount of time to do that as well? Either way it was hurting Rachel's head all over again, and all she wanted to do was go and talk to someone, but who?

After her talk with Santana during the Change she knew that her friend didn't like the idea of finding this person. That she has feelings for a person she doesn't know. The Latina didn't have to say that, but the way she was questioning everything, and looking at her told her other wise that her doing whatever she is doing is a bad idea.

Rachel made a face to the ceiling though, and thought for a moment. For once in her life, who cares what everyone thinks? Who cares if they don't agree with her. Santana is her best friend, she shouldn't be off her side, she should be on it, and though it sucks to know that her best friend isn't on her side right now, she's hoping that soon she'll come to it. But at this point Rachel was sick of playing nice and doing the right thing just to make everyone happy.

That's how it always have been, people ask her to do something, and she wouldn't question it, she would just do it. When people ask her a question or help of any sort she wouldn't throw a fit or be rude, she suck it up and do it without complaining or bitching about it. Now its her turn to do something for herself, and with that thought in mind she got up from her bed, and start to get ready.

She look over herself once in the mirror and went to open her door to find Santana standing in front of it getting ready to knock. Both girls smile at each other, and Santana drop her hand to her side. "I've been meaning to talk to you." She said, but from the look she was giving Rachel from the way she was dress, the tiny brunette felt like a whole other thing was about to happen, then just a talk, and right now she doesn't have time for that.

"Do you think it can wait?" She ask, a bit of gulit in her, cause really she has never put Santana in the back seat for anything, but she quickly remind herself that she isn't doing this for anyone, but herself. "I have to go somewhere." She explain.

Santana raised an eyebrow, and the once hurt expression was gone, and a more mad one took her face. "Where are you heading off to?"

"For a walk." She told her, and it wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either, but the more Rachel actually fought to do what she actually wanted, the more confidence she felt with every step she took.

"Why are you lying to me?" Santana couldn't get it, from all the years she has known Rachel for, she never once seen her friend like this before. She was proud to say that Rachel was standing for what she wanted, but what was the cost of it, and was it really worth everything she was planning on doing.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Santana, really, I have to go." She tried to move past her, but Santana took the step to the side as well, blocking her off. She tired the other side, and Santana copy once again.

"No, you aren't going anywhere until you tell me the truth." She cross her arms in front of her, and took her stance. She was sick of being in the dark. All she wants to do is be by her side just in case something happen, but for some reason Rachel wouldn't let her do that, and that was what was making Santana so mad.

"Damn it Santana, as your futuer leader, I order you to step down." Rachel let out with fusteration covering her voice. Never in her wildest dreams that she would have ever used that on her best friend. Was it uncalled for? Maybe so. But at this point Rachel can careless. What the burnette wanted to do was get to the bottom of all of this. Her feelings, the war, the question of Quinn can be a vampire, and the only way she can do that was if Santana got out of her way.

"You step that low, and for what Rach? Please tell me." The hurt in her voice covered every inch of it, and the hurt on her face was showing, and Rachel can see it and hear it, and she knew she can't back track or take it back or do anything about it. She just had to keep going.

"I'll tell you when I find out myself." She answered more calmly now, and this time when she move past Santana the Latina didn't try to get in her way, and she was greatful for that, but she knew once she came back from her meeting she'll regret it too.

The second Rachel left the steps from her house she ran down to the river, not once looking back or slowing down. By the time she actually reached the river she was so out of breathe, and her heart beat was racing fast, but she couldn't tell from rather that was from running or from what's about to go on tonight.

"It seems someone had a work out." The voice called out as the burnette turn to meet her brown eyes with hazel ones. "Hey." Quinn said, smiling over to her.

"Hey." Rachel said back, and even though she was telling herself not to smile, she still felt her lips turn against her, and smile over at the beautiful girl.

"How was your day yesterday?" Quinn ask, trying to hear more of that beautiful voice of hers.

"Good. Just had a small problem with some things." Rachel answered. "Do you mind if I cross over to you?"

"No. The closer you are the better."

Rachel smiled even bigger at that, and walk cross the small river over to the blonde. She never really notice of the river until her friends came to it one night, and even so, the thought of crossing it to see what was on the other side never seem to cross her mind until now. Now that she is on the other side, here staying next to Quinn. All the blood rush to her head, giving herself a headach just a bit.

"Are you ok?" Quinn ask taking a step closer.

"Yeah." Rachel answered, and blew everything she was every thinking about, and every feeling she ever had away, and swollowed it all down. There was no way that Quinn could be a vampire. She wouldn't dare believe it. And with that thought in mind, she smile up to the blonde, and they started talking as if they were old friends.

* * *

Santana sat in the living room that she quickly called her home, but with the way Rachel has been treating her lately it didn't feel like a home anymore. She thought they were close enough to tell each other anything. To trust each other, but it turns out they weren't. If they were, they aren't any more.

The dark burnette heard someone walking into the living room, but she didn't bother to look up, it wasn't until the person spoke that she knew who it was. "Why you looking so down?"

"Why do you care Puck?" She gave out sourly. It wasn't that she didn't like Puck, he was actually a really cool, lay back guy, that everyone can get along with, but it was the way she was feeling towards her best friend, that made her reply so sourly.

"Now I know something is wrong." The mohawk boy said, as he took a seat across from the arm chair Santana was seating on. He had a plain black shirt on, with fade jeans with holes on the knees. His face held considerd. "What's wrong? Did you and one of your friends get in a fight or something?"

Puck wasn't like the people of his age, he might be seventeen, but he acted like an adult, and was treated like one just as much. His job as the Messager held a lot of repondsiblities, and he took it on with pride, and he hopes that one day when he has a kid of his own that they will too. He will teach them just like his mom taught him, the way to look out for danger, and never forget anything anyone told you that was importent. The way to read something if someone is in any way in danger, and many other things that came along with it.

And at times like these, he was happy that he was taught all these things as Santana look over to him, ready to speak when ever she wanted. "Its Rachel." She answred, and cross her arms on her chest, pouting while doing so.

"I see." Puck let out. "I bet it isn't easy to be in the shadow of the pack leader."

"It isn't that." Santana let out, and glared at Puck. "It has to deal with something else."

"Oh." Puck's face took on surprise, as he waited for the Latina to keep going, but she didn't, so he pushed it instead. "Then what seems to be the problem?"

"It has to deal with girl stuff Puck, which I doubt you want to hear anything about." Its not that Santana didn't want to talk about it, she just didn't want to talk about it with Puck. Not that Blaine or Finn would be any better.

"San, did you forget that I grew up with four sisters. I know about girl stuff." He shot back, then realize something. "But I'm not gay, not there is anything wrong with that. I just couldn't pull it off is what I'm saying." He cleared up, and seeing a small smile form on her lips. "Do you still want to talk about it?" He tried again. "If your answer is still no by the way, I'll leave you alone to think." He sured her.

"Rachel met someone the other night, and its kind of bugging me out that she won't tell me much about this person." Santana explain. "I mean, I know it isn't any of my bussines, but I'm her damn best friend!"

"I see." Puck let out, and relax in his seat. "Have you tried talking to her about this?"

"I tried today, but she blew me off to go meet them." She went back to pouting once again.

Puck got out of his seat."Let's go find her." He offered, as he was about to go, and wanted Santana to follow.

"But I don't know were she can be at." As much as Santana wanted to go, she held back for a moment. Its one thing to go looking for her, but she's meeting up with someone, itsn't that rude? Then again so is not telling your friend anything either, but in all honesty, th burnette really didn't know where her friend can be at.

"Where did you say she met this said person?" Puck ask, as Santana got up from her seat.

"At the river." She answered, and saw the look in Puck's eyes.

"What?" He ask. "When did you go there and why?"

"The night before." Santana answered. "We wanted to get Rachel's mind off the whole getting married without a chose, and so Blaine and Finn thought it would be a great idea to go down by the river. I left her alone, cause she needed time to think, and when we talk last she said she meet someone." She explain.

Puck turned around so fast, that Santana had to blink just to get her fouce back. "Get Blaine and Finn, we are all going for a little walk." Puck order, and Santana went to go get the two boys.

* * *

Sam was in his room when his door open, and his twin brother walk in. He look over to his brother in wonderment, and waited for what he had to say. "Are you worried about Quinn?" He finally ask, what was on his mind.

"Why should I be worried about someone who can take care of themself?" He question back, as he turn away from his brother, and out the window. "Then again." He started. "She did seem more," He paused to think of the word he was looking for. " Happy." He found.

"Trust me, I was thinking the same thing." Scott agreed, and walk over to his brother. "And she has been heading off, pretty earile in the night." He pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Sam look over to him, keeping his back against the wall, and seating on the edge of the window, letting one leg fall off. "Where did she go?"

"Down to the river, where we were the other night." He answer. "You know where they had the party, a little past that."

"I know where you're talking about." Sam answer and got up from his spot, and walk over to a book case that was on the other side of the wall. It was line up with books of old and new mix. He look to get one carefully until he got the one he needs. The title was gold, as he read _History That Every Young Vampire Should Know_, it was given to him when he was young, he remember, but hasn't touch it since.

Scott look at it, and remember that book. His borther was really into that book, but he didn't get why he had to pull it out now after all these years. "What does this have to do with anything?"

Sam didn't answer, as he look thought the book to find a chapter that he still remember till this day. "It has to deal with everything." His twin answer as he hand him the book, after finding the chapter. "Read this."

Scott took the book from his brother, and started reading. Seeing that it once said a wizard cast a spell on a small river, know as _Finis_ soon traslated as end. The spell was put there to keep a war from going on between the night people that shared that land. After a long war of losing people, the two leaders met, and made an agreemend, they brought a wizard to make it final, and add on that if a vampire ever came in touch with a wolf that the spell would be lifted, and things would go back to as they were before.

Scott stop reading, and look up at Sam. "You think that's the river this book is talking about?"

"Its the only river that I know of." Sam answer. "I just never thought about it before." He quickly add. "The day when we went to the party, we crossed it, and deep down inside, I felt this strange tug in my stomach that we shouldn't have, but I push it down, and went along anyways." Sam started to explain. "I didn't know it was Finis River we where crossing that night."

"I think we need to go get Quinn." Scott said, throwing the book on the bed, and walking out of Sam's room. For once Sam didn't think about it, he didn't need to. He was with his brother all the way, and he hope for the whole family that a war isn't starting once again like he read.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn were seating on the grass, still on Quinn's side, staring up at the stars. They talk and got to know each other. How Rachel didn't have any brothers or sisters, but had friends like they were her brothers and sisters. How her parents were cool and lay back, but always busy with things. Rachel knew Quinn had two brothers, twins, and her parents work from the house to have more family time with them.

It seem to Rachel that she had nothing to worry about, that Quinn is a normal human, just like all the other times she's been out of these woods.

"Do you know, some times I feel like running away from this. All of this just so that way I can start up something new. Something no one has ever thought of." Quinn said, still looking up at the dark sky.

"What plans do you have in mind?" Rachel ask, trying to get more inside her head, to find out what the blonde is hiding.

Before Quinn can answer she heard voice coming from the other side of the river, calling out for Rachel. She knew Rachel heard it too, because the burnette turn that way to listen if she heard corretly as well. Not long after Quinn soon her own name, thinking she was hearing things, but the voices were real, and she knew who they were.

It didn't take long, and soon Rachel saw Puck, Santana, Blaine and Finn cross the small river, a bit out of breathe. Even from this far, she saw how Puck's eyes were full of red angry, and he didn't care if he had to cross the river to get her, he will do it. And he did, the mohawk boy grab for her arm, pulled her up, causing Quinn to stand as well, and push Rachel behind him. Now both were standing a bit in the small river, as Puck stared at the blonde.

"Quinn." The blonde turn to her name to see her brothers.

"What are you doing here?" Sha ask, as she walk up to them.

"I know you." Puck answer, still in his protective stance. "I know all of you, you're the ones that came into our land, and at our food. You're the blood-suckers that wanted to start up this war." He finished, angry and already wanting to pick a fight with one of them.

"I'm guessing you're the flea bag who just stood there and watch." Scott gave out, he remember seeing somone watching at they rip the party apart, along with the people, but he didn't do anything about it, he didn't need to. And just like Puck he was ready for a fight as well.

Rachel though was shock, and look over to Quinn who stood there, staring back at her. Neither would believe what has been said. Rachel now knew that Quinn is a vampier, just like Quinn knew Rachel was a werewolf, and though both knew that it should change their feelings for each other it didn't. If anything it made them stronger, or so it felt like it. Knowing that even though they weren't meant to be together, even if they were suppose to hate each other they didn't, but they didn't know why either. More confustion took Rachel on, as Quinn seem to try to figure it out herself.

"Santana, why don't you take Rachel home." Puck gave out, and Santana started walking towards her.

"What?" Rachel let out finally catching up with everything. "No." she shook her head, move past Puck, and ran towards Quinn, the blonde doing the same, but Puck was faster. He grab her hand, Rachel trying to reach out with the other.

The blonde was having the same problem, as Sam took a hold of her, trying to pull her back. They were only inches away from almost grabbing each other, but Puck gave one final pull, and Rachel came flying back. He wrap his arms around her, and hand her to Finn. "Take her home." Finn nod, and held on tight as Rachle tried to kick her way out of Finn's arms, but it was no use. She knew the boy was stronger. As Finn started to walk, Santana followed and so did Blaine, both know no matter what happen Puck can handle himself from here on out.

Quinn stood there as she watch the boy take Rachel away from her, and look back to her brother. "Let me go Sam." She order heatly, and tried to pull on her wirste to get him to let go.

"I can't do that Quinn, you know that." He answer sadly, and pulled her to himself , and lift her up on his shoulder to carry her.

"Put me the fuck down right know." She gave out again with anger.

"Let's go Scott." Sam said as he turn, but stop when he notice his brother didn't follow. He was still staring at the wolf on the other side. "Scott, he isn't worth it right now. You'll have your time when we tell Mother and Father what happen." Sam explain, trying to get his brother to leave. Now.

"No." He answer. "I want the rest of his pack to know what's coming, and what better way to do that, then to kill him." He said, and look over to his brother. "Even you know that is how you can control a war."

Sam let out a sigh. "You better be back before the sun comes up." He warn, and start to walk back home.

"Scott don't do it." Quinn yelled. "Please, we can fix this." She tried, but they fell on deaf ears, as Quinn got futher away from her brother, and soon couldn't see him at all.

Scott look over to the mohawk boy, who look back at the blonde. Both of them looking piss already. Puck knew that the moon wasn't full, wasn't even close to being full, but since the Change was yesterday, he can still feel his wolf inside, and it was just as angry as he was.

"You should have left while you had the chance blood-sucker." Puck growled out, his sharp teeth already coming out.

"And miss all this fun." He reply back with a smirk. "I think not." He soon attack with his vampire speed, and tackling him, and both hit the water. Scott grain quickly and started punching the wolf with such force, causing blood to come from his mouth.

Puck grab his fist to stop the punchs, and grab the collor of his shirt, and brought him down to a head-bud him, and throwing him of to the left side. He rolled to the other side were the vamprie wasn't, wiping his mouth off of blood, and stood back up.

Scott recovered fast, but not fast enough, as Puck ran over to him, and kick him in the ribs as he was getting up, causing him to roll over on his back. It caught Puck off graud as he walk over to the vampire, and he started to laugh. "What's so funny blood-sucker?"

Scott lock eyes with him as he stood above him. "Its funny how you think you flea bags can hurt us." He told him, and Puck, who was already breathing hard, look at him questioningly. "You are so much weaker then you think." He told him, as he got up. Surprise that the wolf let him. "And I'll show you just how weak you are."

The mohawk boy was getting more angry every time he talk, and with that he attack, but Scott move , causing Puck to fall to the ground, face first. As he hit the ground he could hear the blonde laughing behind him. "You really think that you are stronger then us?" Scott ask. "The truth is _dog_ is that you are only stronger then us one night, once a mouth, and that's it." He laugh again. "Other then that, we will win the war, just like we won the last time we did." He turn Puck around, and saw a smile on his face. "Why are you smiling?" He ask, its not like this boy had anything to smile about.

"You blood-suckers forget that, we are stronger then you." Puck said, still smiling. "It doesn't matter how much we bleed, cause no matter what the sun will stop you." He pointed out. "Unlike you, we can stand the sun, unlike you we don't have to run once it comes out." Puck said. "And if you haven't notice, you haven't kept a very good eye on time, now have you?"

Scott look up, and notice how the once dark blue sky had a shade of light to it, and his face drop. He stood up straight, and turn away from the wolf, walking away from him. "I guess we'll have to finish this on the night of the war." He was out of the river, and on his land, when you got tackled from behind.

"How about we finish this here and now." Puck said, as he elbow him in the back, causing him to scream, he then flip him over, and started punching him in the face, just as hard as the vampire once did. He wasn't trying to knock him out, no he wanted the vampire to feel pain. He wanted him to burn in the sun.

Scott had other ideas though, he grab the fist, and punch him back in the face, and then punching him in the rib cage. He flip him off of him, and got up, and for him to make sure he doesn't get him, he kick him in the face, and started to run back to his house, trying to beat the sunlight.

He knew it wasn't far, but he wondered if he can make it that was making him question it. As he was running, he can already feel the warmth from the sun, and he knew it wasn't that far away from the sun's rays. He can see his house now from a distance, and can see the back door. He look back for a split second, and saw just how close the sun really was. He can't stop, he can't even slow down for a second, or he would burn.

The blonde ran up the few steps, slam into the door, and felt for the door handle, but he wasn't fast enough, as the sun got him, as he open the door and fell to the ground. He scream as his whole body went up in flames. He started to roll to put the flames out, but he felt like that wasn't even working.

Sam ran into the back kitchen, and saw his brother on the floor in flames, he quickly move to the fire extiugser, that was under the sink, and ran back to his brother to put the fire out. He threw the metal thing aside, and bend down to his twin. He was taking in deep breathes, as Sam took a good look at him.

Scott didn't have any flesh left, and his hands were shaking, his eyes water. "I'm s-s-sorry." He breathe out. "I-I lost t-track of time."

"Sh." Sam said, already crying. "Sh, don't talk any more ok?" Scott nod his head. "I need you to do something for me." He pause, and lick his lips. "I need you to stay alive long enough to look for food." He said, letting the tears fall. "But first we need to get you into the room." Sccott nod his head once again. "Ok." Sam got up closing the door, cutting of the little sunlight that came in, and went back to his brother. "Everything will be ok. I promise."

"Sam." The blonde look up to find his mother in her night clothes, and mouth cover with her hand. "Oh my..." She couldn't even finish that secntce as she saw one of her sons on the ground with no skin.

It took hours and hours until Scott was able to get his skin back, with the pack blood that they had was enough to save him, and now he laied bed, healing and resting, as Sam was in his room seating on his bed.

He heard a knock, but the person didn't give him a chance to answer as the door open and Quinn came in. "Hey." She said, as she step into his room.

"Hey." He said back, but he didn't look at her. "What do you want?" Sam ask with desguest in his voice.

"I wanted to come and talk to you." She answer and close the door behind her. "I wanted to talk about what happen down at the river."

Sam look up at her, but not with the once soft eyes he held, but with angry eyes that only saw red. "Speaking of that, what the hell was that about?"

"I met someone there one night, but I didn't think it was a wolf." Quinn explain, looking away from her brother.

"And now that you do know, what are you going to do about it?" Sam ask, trying to not be mad at his sister, but he couldn't help it. In all fairness, it was her fault that their brother just got almost burn to death. "Are you still going to see that flea bag?"

"Not call her that!" Quinn yelled, angry from the nickname that her brother just use, and she saw Sam's face take on a surprise look.

"Really?" He ask. "After what happen to Scott, because of a wolf, you are still going to see it."

Quinn was getting more and more angry as Sam kept letting out his true feeling about everything. "First off, its a she, secondly I'm in love with her Sam." She told him. "You said no matter what you would always be on my side."

"Yeah, that was before a wolf tried to kill our brother, that was before it was because of you we had to start this damn war." Sam shot back, and move off the bed and walk up to Quinn. "Don't you get it little sister, you will be hated because of this. You will have to kill her at the end to gain our trust back. And you will explain this to Mother and Father." Sam said through his teeth, as he walk past her, and out of his room.

He was mad, piss because of what happen. Piss at her sister for what she did, and what she started. He walk down the hallway, and to his brother's room to talk to him.

* * *

"Do you have any idea what you started?" Shelby ask her daughter, who was seating on the couch as she pace the living room. "Do you really think you could have gotten away from this?"

"In all honesty I didn't even know she was a vmapire." Rachel said lowly.

"That doesn't matter." Her mom said as she rub her forhead. "You better hope that we find the wizard that put the spell up in the first place, and ask to put it up again."

"Better question is if we can find him. " Her dad point out.

"Will, not the time to point that out." Shelby told her husband. The older burnette look to Rachel. "Just go to your room, we'll talk about this later."

Rachel did what she was told and went to her room, leaving her parents to talk among themsleves.

"Will we can't have another war." Shelby told him. "We can't lose as many people that we did." She took a seat next to her husband, and let her head fall, as Will started to rub her back.

"We'll find a way." He pointed out to his wife. "You alway find a way." He said matter-of-factly, but his face was telling something different. He wasn't sure of what to come from here on out, but he knew it was going to be big. Maybe even big enough to where neither of the night people can stop it, but it was something he would have to wait and see.

* * *

Blaine stood outside of Rachel's door waiting for her to finish talking to her parents. "Hey." He look up, and saw Rachel walking to her door. "Are you here to give me a load off your mind as well, of I mess up everything?" Rachel ask. "If so, leave I'm sick of hearing it." She open the door, and close it, but Blaine stop the door.

"I'm not here to tell you that you mess up at all, I'm here to talk about what happen down at the river, and see what I'm missing here in the big picture." Blaine explain as he close the door behind himself.

"What if I don't want to talk about the river scene?" The burnette point out as she fell on her bed on back first. "What if I want to be left alone?"

"Do you want to be left alone?" Blaine ask as he stood there, and Rachel look over to her friend. "Or I can stay in the room until you're ready to talk, so you have someone to talk to." He pointed out.

Blaine was different from both Finn and Santana. He wasn't somewhat stupid like Finn was, where he said and did things knowing it would get him hurt in some way or another, and he didn't lose his temper half the time like Santana does, and start yelling. No Bliane was an understanding guy who just wants to help out his friend.

"Can you spend the night?" Rachel ask. "All I want right now is a friend, and when the time is right I'll talk about what happen."

Blaine nod his head once, and move to lay on the bed next to his friend. "When ever you are ready." He told her with a smile, and both of them looking up at the ceiling.

**...**

**Hello followers, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who gave it a chance, and hope you like what you have read so far. This chapter I was so ify about, because of how things played out in the middle, but really I would like to know what my readers think, so please don't be shy about leaving a comment. The more comments the better, and if there is something you want to happen do tell I would love to hear ideas, and what you think.**

**But as said thank you everyone, and I'm hoping to update faster. Untill next time bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

The sun hit right in Blaine's face causing the wolf to wake up in a daze of confusion. He sat himself up, questioning where he was. It took him a while, and for him to look next to him to find his answer, that he was still in Rachel's room. At some point of the night, the two friends fell asleep. The brunette rub the sleep out of his eyes, and thought for a moment.

He remember the talk that Rachel was having with her parents, and tried hard not to over hear them, but he couldn't help it, so he listen anyways. He remember how they were talking about a wizard that put a spell on the river, and how his family is in debt to one, but he wasn't all that sure if it was the same wizard that did the spell. Blaine shrugged and tought that it was worth a try to go find out anyways, so with that in mind, he turn over to shake Rachel, trying to get her to wake up.

"Rachel." Blaine started off softly, trying to see if she would wake up this way, but she didn't. Instead she moved away from him, turning her back to him. He kept on with though, he was not about to feel this close to losing just so Rachel can sleep away from everything, so he move closer, and shook her once again, but harder this time. "Rachel, hey come on. I have something to tell you, and I think you'll love hearing about this."

"I don't have time for your gossip. I want to sleep." Rachel reply back, and move close to the pillow she was holding. Soon falling back to her deep sleep.

"But it's about the wizard." Blaine started to explain, and with those words Rachel turn around, eyes already open ready to hear more. "Are you wake now?" He asked with a smile.

"Not really." She answered truthfully as she yarn right after. "But I hear you have a way to help me, and its worth getting up this early for."

"As I was saying, my family knows this wizard that's in debt with us, but I'm not all that sure if it's the same wizard that put a spell on the river." Blaine said. "But I figure its worth a try to go find out, if you want to."

"Oh, I want to." Rachel answered, as she slowly got out of bed, and move to the bathroom to get ready. Blaine got out of bed as well, going to the extra bathroom that was meant not only for him, but for the two other friends as well.

After both Rachel and Blaine were done getting ready, the walk outside of the house, and off to go find the wizard that Blaine was talking about. "Do you even know where this wizard lives?" Rachel ask, before they can even step into the woods.

Blaine stood there for a moment, thinking trying to gain back any memory he could from the last time he was over there, but nothing came. "No." He answer. "But my family keeps in touch with him, so maybe we should check if they have a letter from him or something."

Its been a long while since Rachel actually step foot in the Anderson house hold, but she does remember how it look, and she notice how nothing change from the last night she has been here. Blaine close the front door and walk straight over to the office room, where he knew most likely a letter or something would be in their to help them find this wizard. Rachel followed and waited outside of the room, as she watch Blaine check cabinet after cabinet.

She cross her arm in front of her, and lean against the frame. "So how come your family never told ours about this debt?" Rachel ask, after some time. It struck her as an odd thing to do, with her family taking care of th pack, that the Andersons would hide something from them.

"I'm not all to sure myself." Blaine answer, as he kept looking. "In fact I found out on my own that they were in debt to us." Rachel pulled a confuse look on her face, but Blaine was quick to answer her unask question. "I stumble on it not that long ago, when my dad ask to get him something in here. There was a sticky note, the word wizard, address and number. I didn't think much about it, but I wich I did. It would have been a lot easier to do this." He move to the left side of the desk after he was done with the right, and found folders in the first drawer, and started look through them. "I have no idea what they are in debt for, but I want to find out." He told her, as he pulled out a paper. "Ah! Found it." He said with a victory smile, and got off from his one knee. He took a paper that was on the desk and wrote down the address on it, and put the paper back in the folder, and close the drawer. Grabbing the sheet of paper he walk out of the office, and show Rachel.

The brunette read the paper, and look back up to her best guy friend. "You do realize they live out in the city, right?" She ask.

Blaine look at the paper, and nod his head. "Yeah, but I doubt that should be a problem." He answer back, as he walk past Rachel, at which she follow, both leaving the house, and into the woods, to walk back out to reach the city limits.

* * *

Sam couldn't sleep this time around. Even as the night turn into day, the thought of Scott burning was still fresh in his mind, as he toss and turn in his bed. He look over to his look and notice it was almost noon.

The blonde let out a sigh, and got out of bed, and walk out of his room. He couldn't leave his twin brother alone. He was to scared that the same wolf that stay to fight would find the house, and finish the job, only this time kill their whole family.

He walk down the hallway, and stop in front of his room, the only thought going through his mind was if only he push him to come home with him and Quinn. Sam realized it was his fault just as much as it was Quinn's, and after the fight between him and Quinn he felt sorrow about it, but didn't think much of it.

Every thing that he said was true, no matter how much it would hurt Quinn, she needed to know, and that's what Sam did. Where there a better way of telling her? Yes. Did there have to be anger and hate filled with every word? No. But he needed that to get through to her head, that if this war does happen, she'll do the right think, leave that damn wolf girl, and fight and kill them.

Sam let out a calm sigh, and move to open the door to Scott's room, and was surprise with a blinding light hitting him back. He knew that light, it was the sun. And even though he wasn't anywhere near the light to burn like his brother did, he's eyes still water at the sight.

"Scott!" He yelled, scared that his thoughts came true, as the wolf boy came back to kill him, but he was reassured when he got an answer back.

"I didn't think it would happen you know." Scott said, as he was staying in his bathroom away from the light. It was dark where he stood, as he stared into the sun light, Sam guessing burning his eyes as well, but why would Scott be doing this, and what did he think wouldn't happen? "We did nothing but think about, most of us dream about it, others try to make it happen, but never would anyone think that it would happen in such a way." He voice was full with amusement and excitement all in one, and Sam became more confuse at this.

"Scott, what are you talking about?" Sam ask, as he walk into the room, carefull not to step into the light. He tried to walk around the perimeter of it to go and close the blinds, but fear took over that he would burn, and Sam did not want that. He heard Scott laugh, and took a step closer to the light. "Scott, what are you doing?"

"Just watch brother." He said. "Just watch." He took another step into the light this time putting his whole body into it.

Sam stared at him, hoping wishing that this was all a dream, a silent cry fell into the air, but just as the fear came, it went away as he saw his brother standing before him in the light, but that wasn't what made the fear go away, it was the fact that Scott wasn't burning. Wasn't down in flames. He was standing there, pale as ghost, but still standing there, as he took in the light. "But how?" Was the only question that left Sam's lips.

"I want to take a wild guess and say that I absorbed the sun into as I was healing." Scott answered. "It's hard to explain, and even weirder to tell you how I came onto this."

"Then please do tell." Sam let out, as he look over to his brother in the light. He thought for a brief moment that if this actually does work, than they do have a huge chance of winning in this war. After all, Sam did believe that if they did lose it was because the sun was holding them back, not that they werewolves were stronger.

"It was this morning when Mother and Father left, they didn't close the blinds all the way." Scott wasn't looking at Sam, he was in fact looking through his window out into the day time. Time that he never once saw, never dream of seeing until now. "I saw a bit of light coming though it, and it hit me, after what happen I was scared, and quickly moved away ready for that small part of flesh to burn or something, but nothing came. No third or fourth degree burn, it was if I didn't touch the light at all." A small play on his lips from the memory. "I move forward just to make sure that my mind was playing tricks on me, and it wasn't. The small amount of light that hit me, wasn't burning me, and so I got up, walk over to my blinds, and move them out of the way for the light to hit my whole body." His smile got bigger, almost a crazy smile wide and huge. "I close my eyes ready for death if it did come, ready for my body to burst up in flames, but nothing Sam. I felt nothing, but the warm ray of the sun. The warmth that I thought I would never feel." Tears cross down his face, but the smile was still there. It was then that he look over to his brother. "Do you know what this can mean?"

"It's a new way of living." Sam answered, and Scott nod his head. "We have to tell our parents." Sam let out, as he left Scott's room, his brother following him as he did.

* * *

Rachel and Blaine stood outside of the house that they believe belong to the wizard. Blaine look down to the paper, and back up at the house with a raised eyebrow. "Blaine you sure this is the house?" Rachel ask still looking at it.

The house was small and look almost broken down, as if no one lived there, and if they did what kind of house hold is this? Why would anyone live in such a small place, and that look so bad at that.

"Yeah, the numbers on the paper and the street is correct." He answered, and look over to Rachel. "Should we knock?"

"Are you sure you wrote it down right?" Rachel ask look back over to Blaine, a raised eyebrow of her own. "I mean you could have written down the wrong number or something."

Blaine shook his head. "My hand wrighting is perfect." He showed the paper to her. "I made sure of that." He fold the paper, and put it in his front pocket, and walk to the door. "Like I said lets find out."

Rachel look to Blaine as he walk over to the door and knock a few times, and waited for the door to be answer. After a few seconds Rachel walk over next to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe no one lives here." She said.

"Yeah, but if no one lived here, why did my parents right down the address?" Blaine ask, as he took the sheet of paper out, and look over and over at the numbers between the paper and the numbers on the house.

"Maybe its an old address that you found." She explain, as she step away from Blaine ready to walk back out on the sidewalk or road to go back to the woods.

Blaine look one more time between the house numbers and the numbers on the paper before putting it back in his pocket. "Yeah, maybe." He said to himself, as he turn and started to walk down to the side-walk. Once he step on the side-walk, he heard a noise, and look back over to the house to see someone opening it.

The person who did open it didn't seem like the type to own a house like this one. In fact he seem to be the one to own a house somewhere else like in New York or California. The way he dress, with a long sleeve and a suit jacket on top, with few necklaces that he wore. Dark blue jeans, to go along with it, and shoes that work very well for the outfit. He eyes were stunning, and what caught Blaine's attention as he turn back to the house. His hair was long, but neatly comb out of his face, to where you can see all of him.

"May I help you?" He ask in a soft voice, yet confidence held in to, mix somewhere into it. He leaned against the door, and look at his nails, already seeming to be bored at what happening.

Blaine on the other hand couldn't think of words to answer his question, his voice striking some thing inside, but he couldn't find out what it was, but he shook it off, trying to regain what he had left as best he can. "Are you a wizard, by chance?" Blaine ask, as stupid as it sound he couldn't find any way to question this situation.

"Depends on who is asking." He answer still looking at his nails, every so often looking at over at him.

"I'm Blaine Anderson." He said hoping in some way to see if that would help in any way to find out if he truly is a wizard or not.

The wizard's eyes move complete off his nails by dropping his hand, and look over to the wolf. "Ah, so you're the Anderson's son." He smiled, and step out of the house, and walk over to Blaine. "I was told that I would met you one ." Blaine look over to him confuse, wondering why they would meet one day. He didn't even know te guy.

Rachel was standing from afar, and was watching what was happening between the two. Everything from the door opening to the end of it now. She watch as her friend turn into what seem to be a mindless zombie. The small brunette didn't get, Blaine never got this way for a guy, not for any guy. He's straight!

"So what can I do for you Blaine?" The guy ask, and Blaine stood there, trying to get the words out, and yet again it fail him

"We here to ask some questions." Rachel said, as she walk over to where Blaine stood, and for the first time the wizard notice her.

"And you are?" He ask, looking down at her.

"Rachel Corcoran." She answered, as she tried to put intimidation into her voice, hoping that it work one away or another.

The wizard look surprise. "I understand the Anderson boy, but why would I need the Corcoran daughter?" He ask, and Blaine as very look confuse again, but Rachel kept up.

"Then you are a wizard?" She ask in a serious tone, she was not in the mood for games. If this guy is really a wizard, she needs to know now, so she can go further into asking him more questions.

"Yes." He answer, giving all of his attention to her, after all he figure she was the Corcoran girl.

"Good, then you know about the spell on the river?" She ask, looking him dead in the eyes.

He laugh a bit at the question, and bent his knee and cross his arm. "Honey, I've done a lot of spells on a little of rivers." He answered. "Why don't we be more specific." He said, and smile over to her.

"Finis River." Rachel answer, and the smile on the young wizard's face drop and his body went straight as soon as the word Finis came out of her mouth.

"As much I would hate to say this, but we need to take this inside." He said and turn and walk back over into the house, not giving neither Blaine or Rachel a chance to question him or say anything, just to follow.

As soon as they enter the house, the door close behind them, feeling like there was not return back into the real world, but inside the house was so much more different than outside of it. It wasn't what Blaine or Rachel was thinking at all.

The walls were painted with a stylish color that made it pop, with furniture, painting, lights and many more things to tell you that yes this house is in fact working. It look clean and a place you can call home, if you wish too.

The boy on the other hand look over to him, ready to get down into it. "What is your question about Finis River?" He ask, pulling both of the wolves out from their mind.

"I'm guessing you put the spell on the river." Blaine started, for once gather up his words since he's been in front of him.

He smile and shook his head. "You guessed wrong, my dad did." He answered him.

"Then can we speak to him?" Rachel ask this time, still looking around the house.

"I'm sorry you can't." As he look back, a moment passing by as Blaine stood and watch that moment, but the wizard quickly gain control, and look back up. "He died about three years ago." He explain. "But he taught and told me every thing, so I sure you what you are wondering or need to ask me I can tell you right on the dot."

Rachel look at him straight in the eyes, with a sad smile on her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to its just that..." She pause, not sure how to put this into a way where he doesn't freak out. "...as you know then, the river separated two groups of people." She started.

"Yes, he answered. Werewolves and vampires." He answer. "My dad told me that, what seems to be the problem?"

Rachel look over to Blaine, who look down at Rachel. He shook his head, knowing that Rachel wanted him to finish the rest of the story, but he wasn't going to do that. With a sigh, she look back over to the wizard. "I'm a werewolf and I met this vampire down by the river, but we didn't know what we were until my friends came, and her brothers, and now from what I understand we started up the war between the werewolves and vampires again." She explain, hoping not to sound to straight-forward.

"Ah, I see." The boy lean against the couch that he was standing next to, and thought for a moment, and then look back over to the two. "Do you know why my dad name the river Finis after he was done putting the spell?" He ask, with a smile, and both Blaine and Rachel shook their heads. "Finis means end in Latin, but not the end of one race or another, or not the even of peace. End of hatred between the two." He answer, and from the look he was getting from both of the wolves he could tell that it was going to be some what long. He hope not.

"My dad put some thing in small wrighting the day he made the contract between the wolves and vampires." He started. "Yes the spell can be broken when a wolf comes in touch with a vampire, but only when they fall in love." He smile over to them. "It was meant in a way to where another war wouldn't start, for if they werewolf and vampire did love each other, then they would stop the war before it starts. To stop the hate between the two night people, and come as one." He explain. "He made sure to put that, my dad was against the war in the first place, against the two night people that shouldn't be fighting, they should be in peace with each other and live as one." He finish.

Rachel stared at him for a moment as what he said progress through her mind. "You are saying I have to marry the vampire to stop the war?"

"It wouldn't stop the war, but it will make both sides think for a moment of what they are doing, and how they shouldn't be hating each other." He answered. "If you can find a way to pull the stings to the puppet, then you have control, and I know you do." He said with a smile. "You are Shelby Corcoran's daughter after all."

"How do you my our family?" Blaine finally ask staring at him.

"It's too long of a story to explain, and I'm sure you don't have the time to hear it either." He said, and push himself off the couch. "But I've been here way to long to know you're not going to leave until I explain, even after I said that, so would you like anything to drink or eat?"

"How about a name?" Blaine ask the question that's been on his mind since the moment he saw him open the door. "You never did give it to us."

"Oh, I'm very sorry about that. My name is Kurt Hummel." He answered with a smile, and left to go into the kitchen to get some food or drinks. After all this was going to be a long story to tell.

* * *

Russell Fabray stood before the counsel men and women. A well dress suit, with a tie, his hands cross in front of him, and his stance straight as a line. In front of him where two women and two men, all four every much older than him, and all four more powerful them him.

The meeting was held underground to where any and every meeting can be held without the bother meant of the sun, causing some area of places to be dark, such as the place that Russell was in. With the help of vampire eye sight can see the four people in front of him.

The table was put into a half circle, Russell being in the middle, eyes going back and forth between him and some papers.

"Do you understand why we call you here?" A women ask, she had long blonde hair, glasses that fit her well, and suit on as well. She had no smile on her face, and no wrinkles that showed.

"I do." Russell answer as he move his eyes to the women on his left.

"Then do care to explain, why you are here." She said to him.

"I'm here standing in front of you today, to say that a war is about to start among the vampires and werewolves once again." He told him. "That my daughter just happens to be the one to have start this war when she came in touch the werewolf, and that is why I'm here."

"Do you know what this mean?" A man on his right ask. He didn't look like the women to his left, he was the bigger one out of them, and held a mean look to him that would scare any body.

"I do not." He answer, as he look over to the man.

"It can mean a lot of things for you and your family Russell." He said, with a serious tone in his voice. "And I'll let you know now, it is up to you to choose which one you want to happen." He made sure to point out.

"I understand." He said with a nod, and waited for them to give him his options.

"Your first choice." A women with red hair started. "You and you're family leave this land, to never return to it." She started. "Your second choice. To stay to fight until the death, but keep in mind if the war does not kill you we sure will." She said look up from the paper to tell that they aren't playing around about this. "Your third choice. To have your daughter move off the land, she can neither talk to family or friends, neither have any money from you or Judy Fabray or her brothers Sam and Scott Fabray, nor take in the house as her home once you and Judy die." She said, flipping the paper down, and looking at the last sheet. "And your fourth choice." She put the paper down, and look over at the man. "Death to her and only her." She said this and lean back in her chair.

"You have time to make a choice until midnight of tomorrow." The man next to the red head women said with a booming voice. "Make a wise one Russell, and one best not only for us, but for your family."

"I will." He said. "Thank you very much, and I'll see tomorrow at midnight with my answer." He let out, and walk out of the room.


End file.
